The objective of the Chilrens Cancer Study Group is to develop and test new treatments for the cancers of infants and children in order to improve the cure rate. This application is for the continued funding of the Group Operations Office and several standing committees. The Operations Office, located in Los Angeles, includes the Group Chairman's Office, Administrative office, Statistical Center, computing and data management activities. The proposal also includes budgets for four standing committees including Epidemiology, New Agents and Pharmacology, Diagnostic Radiology and Pediatric Oncology Nursing. Separate proposals are being submitted from the institution of the chairmen of other committees including Radiation Therapy, Surgery, Pathology, and Immunology. The Group Operations Office provides staff and facilities for executive direction, communications, data collection, verification, monitoring, processing, computing, analyses and reporting. The CCSG is a multidisciplinary, multimodality, multi-institutional cooperative organization. Its membership includes teams of investigators at 29 of the major pediatric referral medical centers in North America. There are over 1,100 M.D.'s and Ph.D's at those institutions who have specific responsibilies for conducting the scientific activities of the Group. Member institutions, and their affiliated institutions, annually register close to half of the new pediatric cancer patients diagnosed in this country. Over 60% of registered patients are entered on formal clinical studies conducted by the Group. The major areas of research are studies of LEUKEMIA, SOLID TUMORS, NEW AGENTS, and SPECIAL STUDIES, of Immunology, Pathology, Epidemiology, Supportive Care, Late Effects, and Biology. The direction and coordination of group activities is the responsibility of the Group Chairman, assisted by the Administrative Director, the Group Statistician and the staff of the Group Operations Office. Group scientific priorities and policies are implemented by the Group Chairman with the advice and consent of the Group Executive Committee.